gefs_online_free_flight_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
All Aircrafts
All Aircrafts Aircraft This is the list of all available and future aircrafts in GeoFS By Cesium Singapore Airlines A350-900 - Air India 777-300ER - Etihad Boeing 787-9 Released Next Year Or Next Week On Geo-FS - Garuda Indonesia 787-9 - All Nippon 787-8 - Air China 787-9 - Air China B747-8I - Air China 777-300ER - Philippine PAL 777-300ER - Jet Airways 777-300ER - Garuda Indonesia 777-300ER - Qantas A330-200 - Cebu Pacific A330-300 - Philippine PAL A340-300 - ArikAir A340-500 - United 787-8 - China Airlines 777-300ER - Lufthansa 747-8I - Air India 777-200LR - Etihad Airways A321 - Etihad Airways 777-300ER - Etihad Airways A380 - Air India A320neo - Garuda 737-800 - JAL 737-800 - JAL 787-9 - JAL 777-200 - Japan Airlines 777-300ER - JAL Oneworld 777-300ER - Vistara 787-9 - Thai Airways A380 - Qatar Airways 787-8/777-300ER - Air China 747-8 - TAM 777-300ER - Air New Zealand Black 777-300ER - China Southern 787-8 - Southwest 737-700 - Airberlin A320neo - Fiji A330-200 - JetBlue E190 - Flybe Q400 - PAL Express Q400 - Finnair A350 - Cathay 747-8F - Delta 747-400 - Delta 757-200 - American 757-200 - United 757-200 - Icelandair 757-200 - Lacompagnie 757-200 - United 757-300 - Delta 757-300 - Japan Airlines 787-8 - JAL 787-9 - IndiGo A320neo - Vistara A320 - Spicejet 737-800 - Cebu Pacific ATR 72-600 - Swiss Bombardier C Series Piper J-3 Cub (yellow NC70111 livery) - unknown engine Boeing KLM 737-700 CFM56 Evektor Sportstar (red and blue Sportstar livery) Retax 914UL2 Dassault-Dornier Alpha Jet (orange and grey AT31 livery) - unknown engine Douglas DC-3 (white with yellow, red and black colours) Wright Cyclone R-1820 Hughes 269a/TH-55 Osage (red helicopter) Lycoming O-360 Major Tom (hot air balloon) McDonnell Douglas MD-11 (FedEx livery) PW4000 SU-35 (dark grey, light grey and black livery) Saturn AL-31 Airbus A380 (Regular A380 livery) F-WWDC PW GP7200 Concorde (Air France livery) G-BOAC RR Snecma Olympus 593 Zlin Z-50 (RedBull livery) Lycoming O-540 Cessna 152 (simple white and yellow FSO livery) Lycoming O-235 Goat Airchair (red and white grey livery) Paraglider (black(?) livery with rainbow stripes on ropes) szd-48-3 Jantar (white livery) Antonov An-140 (aeromost livery) Klimov TV3-117 Community/Coming in the future for GeoFS - Singapore Airlines A350-900 - Air India 777-300ER - Etihad Boeing 787-9 Released Next Year Or Next Week On Geo-FS - Garuda Indonesia 787-9 - All Nippon 787-8 - Air China 787-9 - Air China B747-8I - Air China 777-300ER - Philippine PAL 777-300ER - Jet Airways 777-300ER - Garuda Indonesia 777-300ER - Qantas A330-200 - Cebu Pacific A330-300 - Philippine PAL A340-300 - ArikAir A340-500 - United 787-8 - China Airlines 777-300ER - Lufthansa 747-8I - Air India 777-200LR - Etihad Airways A321 - Etihad Airways 777-300ER - Etihad Airways A380 - Air India A320neo - Garuda 737-800 - JAL 737-800 - JAL 787-9 - JAL 777-200 - Japan Airlines 777-300ER - JAL Oneworld 777-300ER - Vistara 787-9 - Thai Airways A380 - Qatar Airways 787-8/777-300ER - Air China 747-8 - TAM 777-300ER - Air New Zealand Black 777-300ER - China Southern 787-8 - Southwest 737-700 - Airberlin A320neo - Fiji A330-200 - JetBlue E190 - Flybe Q400 - PAL Express Q400 - Finnair A350 - Cathay 747-8F - Delta 747-400 - Delta 757-200 - American 757-200 - United 757-200 - Icelandair 757-200 - Lacompagnie 757-200 - United 757-300 - Delta 757-300 - Japan Airlines 787-8 - JAL 787-9 - IndiGo A320neo - Vistara A320 - Spicejet 737-800 - Cebu Pacific ATR 72-600 - Swiss Bombardier C Series -Bristol 167 Brabazon and much more... SkyX Plugin - Airbus A321 Etihad - Airbus A380 (Emirates/British/Korean Air/Singapore Airlines) - Boeing 717-200 - Boeing 737-800 - Boeing 777-200